Jaimie Alexander
|row6 = In a relationship|row7 = |row8 = Jane Doe Remi|row9 = Season 1 Season 2 Season 3|row10 = Woe Has Joined}} Jamie Alexander plays the role of Jane Doe and Remi (though only in flashbacks) in Seasons 1, 2 and 3. Personal Life Jaimie was born on March 12, 1984 in Greenville, South Carolina, but moved with her family to Grapevine, Texas, when she was four years old. She was interested in the theater and took classes starting in grade school but was kicked out in high school because she could not sing. Instead she got into sports and joined her high school wrestling team. At the age of 17, she substituted for a friend who was meeting a scouting agent and met Randy Jones, who became her manager. He sent her some scripts and after she graduated high school, she moved to Los Angeles, CA to pursue acting as a career. Her first casting was in the leading role of Hanna Thompson in the award winning film The Other Side (2006). She was initially hired to read against male actors but was offered the leading role by the director after hearing her read the lines. She currently has three older brothers and a younger brother. She enjoys riding motorcycles and ranked #76 on Maxim magazine's Hot 100 Women of 2014. She was engaged to actor Peter Facinelli . Also Known * Lady Sif, Thor and has reprized the role in Thor: The Dark World (2011) and in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Selected works Trivia * She's a vegetarian. * She has 11 tattoos. * Jaimie's a Pisces. * Her middle name used to be Lauren but it was taken out of her ID. * Her nickname is Mousie because she loves cheese. * One of her brothers, Matt, is fully tattooed. * If she wasn't an actress, she'd have a full tattoo sleeve and she'd also be a chef. * Her favorite tattoo from Blindspot is the bird on Jane's neck. * While shooting 1x10 Evil Handmade Instrument, she got waterboarded by accident and she described it as an intense experience. * Her favorite color is black. * Her least favorite color is pink. * Her "ES" tattoo on her left wrist stands for Elephant-Shoe, an old personal joke from when she was a little girl and couldn't pronounce I love you propperly. * She removed one of her tattoos formerly placed on the inside of her lower left arm. * The tattoo on her upper left arm is a Ganesh. * She tattooed her brother's initials on her lower right arm. * She has a motorcycle driver’s license and previously owned a Harley-Davidson Iron 883. * She gave up her Harley because she didn't consider herself skilled enough to ride it through New York. * She considers herself very accident prone. * She's broken the toes on her left foot six times. * Before her career took off, she almost moved back to Texas to open a bakery/coffeehouse. * Peter Facinelli, Jaimie's former fiancé, proposed to her while they were at the Empire State, he had a plane fly by with a banner asking her to marry him. * After the cancelation of Kyle XY, she had a job as a waitress in a Hollywood restaurant. JaimieAlexander1.JPG JaneDoe1.JPG|As Jane Doe LadySif.JPG|As Lady Sif jaimie01.png jaimie02.png jaimie03.png Jaimie's harley.jpg|Jaimie's riding her Harley Davison in 2014 Videos Jaimie Alexander Plays "What's In Your Blindspot?" Jaimie Alexander on the "Bulletproof Diet" Talk Stoop Featuring Jaimie Alexander Blindspot's Jaimie Alexander The NYPD Thought the Show Was Real! - Late Night with Seth Meyers See also * * * * Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Main Cast Season 1 Category:Main Cast Season 2 Category:Main Cast Season 3 Category:Main Cast Season 4